


Adam Maitland has a panic attack and Beetlejuice is a horrible emotional support dog

by PhantomCryptonym



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Panic Attack, Poor Adam, Stimming, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCryptonym/pseuds/PhantomCryptonym
Summary: “ Adam paced in the living room, arms folded, lip being bitten. He was nervous. Why? He hadn’t a clue as to why. “
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Adam Maitland has a panic attack and Beetlejuice is a horrible emotional support dog

Adam paced in the living room, arms folded, lip being bitten. He was nervous. Why? He hadn’t a clue as to why. He just tried to calm himself by pacing, hoping to get the dreadful feeling to subside. He put his arms down, continuing to pace, snapping his fingers as a means to continue to distract from the anxious feeling that continued to build up in this chest. 

What on earth could it be? He hadn’t a single clue. At some point, he finally realized there was a presence in the room. Barbara was still asleep, Lydia at school, Delia and Charles our for the day leaving only—Beetlejuice. “What do you want?” Adam surprised both himself and the demon with how stern a voice he put out. “Damn, just wanted to see how you were doing, babe. Whacha up to?” Beetlejuice asked quizzically, floating over to land in front of Adam.

Adam stepped back, holding himself again, pursing his lips as his eyebrows furrowed at Beetlejuice. “So what’s up, babe? You’re acting weird.” Beetlejuice stepped close to Adam, cocking a brow at him. “I’d like to be left alone.” Adam said, voice quiet. Adam looked away, biting his lip and turning to walk towards the couch. He took a seat on the edge of the cushion, knees bobbing up and down anxiously. He slouched, holding himself as if he would fall if he let go. Adam tried to breath, shaky and uneven breaths being dragged in and out of him. His head felt cloudy with thoughts, unsure of which one was the answer. He almost forgot about the demon’s presence until he felt the clawed hand grip his shoulder. Adam jumped and quickly yanked himself out of the grasp, looking up at Beetlejuice with a look of terror. 

“Woah. You good...?” The demon asked, lowering his hand to his side. Adam shook his head, instead continuing to focus on moving around to distract himself from the panic. It wasn’t working very well and soon he felt his face heating up and his nose starting to tickle. He was going to cry. He didn’t want to cry. He kicked himself mentally. You can’t cry, Adam. Not now. Not over nothing! He felt himself beginning to tremble. He bit his lip even harder, trying so hard not to cry. He messed with his hands, pulling on the fingers, bending them back and forth, anything to distract him. Beetlejuice was still staring at Adam, face twisting into more and more concern. The demon moved and sat besides Adam, whose eyes began to sting. Beetlejuice wrapped an arm around the ghost, in efforts to comfort him. That was what got Adam to spill. He reached the tipping point.

Tears flooded in his eyes, spilling down his reddening checks, soft whines and sobs escaping his throat despite his best efforts. He was crying, and Beetlejuice knew it. Striped arms surrounded him, Adam felt the demon hugging him in his best effort to comfort him. “Hey, hey, hey! It’s okay, babe, it’s okay. What’s going on? Why’re you crying?” Beetlejuice looked at Adam, waiting for the brunette to respond. Adam opened his mouth, but instead of a coherent answer, all that came out was a sob and—

“I-I don’t kn-o-ho-ho-ow!” Adam chocked out, sobbing between the words, and tears violently pouring in a seemingly infinite stream. He coiled in on himself, allowing the arms around him pull him into a tight hug. Adam was shaking, so much that he had to hold onto Beetlejuice’s suit so tight that his knuckles turned white. The demon held his head and rubbed his back, rocking him and shushing him, giving comforting words despite not knowing what was going on. “Shhh, Adam. What’s going on? Can you tell me, babe?” Adam looked up, shaking his head and continuing to weep. Beetlejuice nodded quietly, bringing the ghost closer to his chest. “I’m scared...” Adam finally spoke, still crying and shaking. “I’m scared! I’m dead! I’m— I have no— I can’t do anything!” He held onto the demon in a death grip, burning his face into the dirty suit. 

“I’m scared... I don’t want-want to be dead... I wanted to-t-to do so-s- so m-m-m-much!” Adam sobbed even harder, wailing into Beetlejuice’s chest. The demon finally understood, sort of. “Adam, oh god, Adam. I’m so sorry... I know, I know, you’re scared, it’s not your fault, baby, it’s not...” he pulled him closer letting Adam cry into his chest, soaking it in tears. He still didn’t really understand, it happened so long ago! But Adam needed him, he didn’t have the right to question the man. “I’m so sorry, Adam.” They sat for what felt like an eternity, Adam eventually stopped crying but continued to shake and sob. Eventually, the ghost fell asleep, Beetlejuice happily scooping him up and further snuggling with him on the couch. He was confused, sad, scared even, but was relieved to see Adam fall asleep. 

Beetlejuice thought to himself, deciding that studying and learning more about anxiety would be a good idea. He looked down at Adam, tear stained face, now gentle breaths. Go he was glad that was all over. If he was stressed from the situation, he couldn’t imagine how awful Adam was feeling. He soon closed his eyes and joined Adam in sleep, still holding him close.


End file.
